L'amour rend fou
by assaymon
Summary: Jackie retrouve une vieille amie qui va semer le trouble dans le quotidien peu commun des Reagan. Mais jusqu'où cela va-t-il aller ?


Jackie Curatola n'aimait pas beaucoup passer du temps en dehors de son boulot. C'était un peu toute sa vie. Pour être honnête, elle ne se voyait pas faire autre chose que policière. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le chemin pour son travail. La musique résonnait dans la voiture, et elle pensait à ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir lui réserver à elle et à son coéquipier Danny. Un cadavre retrouvé dans les égouts de Manhattan ? Un enfant disparut ? Dieu sait.

Elle gara Ford grise devant le commissariat et pénétra dans celui-ci. La vague odeur de café remplit directement ses narines. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau où se trouvait déjà son coéquipier, une tasse à la main.

_ Jackie, comment tu vas ?

_ Danny, Danny, Danny ! Ça va. Alors ça s'est bien passé avec Linda hier le rendez-vous ?

_ Je t'expliquerais une autre fois. Le chef nous convoc' tous les deux.

_ Bien ou mal ?

_ Je peux pas te dire. Il avait pas l'air de mauvaise humeur alors après tout, ça peut-être bien.

_ J'espère en tout cas que ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

_ A cause de moi ? Jackie enfin, je suis toujours exemplaire.

_ Tu es l'image parfait Danny, tu as toute à fait raison.

_ Ah merci.

_ L'image parfaite du flic à ne jamais refaire !

Danny l'a dévisagea gentiment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'envoyer des pics, mais ce matin elle se sentait d'humeur à le faire. La monotonie était quelque chose de particulièrement ennuyante, alors elle essayait de trouver un moyen pour lutter contre ce fléau.

Son coéquipier et elle rentrèrent dans le bureau de leur supérieur en le saluant, et ils patientèrent un court moment avant que ce dernier ne leur adresse la parole.

_ Reagan et Curatola, je vous convoque ce matin, pas pour une mauvaise chose mais plutôt pour que l'un de vous se charge d'une nouvelle recrue.

_ Une nouvelle recrue ?! S'exclamait Danny.

_ Oui Reagan.

_ Pourquoi nous ?

_ Vous êtes deux très bon agents et j'ai déjà confié un des nouveaux à Wilson et Taylor.

_ Je comprends bien, mais les nouveaux policiers ne devraient-ils pas...

_ J'y viens, j'y viens Reagan, ne soyez pas trop impatient et faites comme votre coéquipière je vous pris : attendez !

Danny arrêta donc de parler. Une nouvelle personne ? C'était très intriguant à vrai dire.

_ Donc pour la petite histoire, les deux que j'ai confié sont des petits nouveaux tout droit sortit de l'école de police. Mais celle que je vous réserve à l'un de vous deux... En fait à Reagan plutôt vient de Los Angeles, et c'est une policière de là-bas qui a décider de venir chez nous. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arrivé.

_ Cela veut dire que je vais faire équipe avec elle ? Pendant combien de temps ? Questionnait Danny.

_ Le temps nécessaire. Mais vous retrouverait Jackie en coéquipière après, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est que pour lui mettre le pied à l'étrillé.

_ Je ne crois pas être celui qu'il vous faut pour cela.

_ Vous êtes le fils du chef de la police Mr Reagan.

Jackie avait toujours remarqué que lorsque leur supérieur utilisait le terme ''monsieur'' c'était pour montrer que nous n'avions pas à le contredire. Cependant connaissant son coéquipier, elle savait très bien qu'il aurait quelque chose à redire là-dessus.

Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil mais celui-ci à son grand étonnement ne bronchait pas.

_ Bon, quand elle arrivera je vous pris de faire bonne impression car elle commencera à être votre nouvelle coéquipière provisoire dès l'instant où elle passera cette porte. Entendu ? Continuait le chef.

_ Très bien, mais... Qu'en est-il de ma collègue ?

_ Justement c'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué tout les deux. Curatola vous vous chargerez des enquêtes en cours avec le lieutenant Marson. Bien sûr, vous pourrez toujours vous aidez Reagan et Curatola, mais là n'est pas le...

Le supérieur fut interrompu par des tapements à la porte. Les regards se dirigèrent vers celle-ci et l'inspecteur autorisa la personne derrière de rentrer.

_ Mlle Kelly Anderson bonjour. Nous parlions de vous.

Ce fut un choque pour Jackie. Kelly Anderson. Oui elle avait déjà entendu ces mots plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Et cette rencontre l'avait beaucoup marqué. Combien de fois voulait-elle la rappeler mais sans avoir eut le courage... Ou tout simplement le temps ? Est-ce bien la fameuse Kelly Anderson ? Il pouvait y en avoir tellement sur Terre, mais quelque chose dans le cœur de Jackie lui disait que c'était bien elle qui aller passer la porte.

Sous les regards intrigué, la jeune femme entra timidement dans la salle.

Oui, elle l'a reconnaissait bien. Ces cheveux châtain clair presque doré, ces yeux vert foncé qui avait toujours fasciné Jackie, ce sourire qui paraissait si angélique. Il n 'y avait aucun doute c'était bien elle, et elle n'avait pas changé depuis 15 ans.

_ Je vous présente Daniel Reagan, votre nouveau coéquipier et Jackie Curatola sa véritable coéquipière.

_ Enchanté. Salue discrètement Kelly.

Le regard des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent et, ce fut comme si tout ce temps passé avait disparut. En seulement un échange de regard, elles le rattrapèrent. Jackie se souvient alors, même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment oublié. Kelly avait été l'une de ses plus grandes amies. Si ce n'est même sa sœur. Elles avaient vécu tellement de chose alors que tout les séparé. Anderson était issus d'une famille riche et aller dans un lycée privé alors que Jackie non.

Elle s'était rencontré à l'âge de 15 ou 16 ans, lorsque Curatola travaillait dans un petit restaurant comme serveuse pour payer ses études futures, et toute suite après, elles étaient devenu très proche et très complice. Elles voulaient devenir policière et s'imaginaient un jour être coéquipière au grand malheur des parents d'Anderson qui n'appréciait pas la compagnie de Jackie pour leur fille.

Pourtant rien n'était arrivé à les séparer, sauf à l'âge de 17 ans. Kelly dû partir, forcé par ses parents, faire ses études dans une université réputée Le temps et l'éloignement creusa un fossé entre les deux amies et plus aucune des deux n'osaient appeler l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait perdu contacte sans jamais pour autant s'oublier. Et aujourd'hui, le sort les avait de nouveau réunis.

_ Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Reagan, veuillez partir avec Mlle Anderson au...

L'inspecteur regardait l'une des feuilles posaient sur la table et continua.

_ Au 357 West Broadway. Une affaire de disparition. Quant à vous Curatola, veuillez retrouver le lieutenant Marson.

_ Très bien monsieur.

Les trois personnes quittèrent la pièce mais, l'inspecteur rappela Reagan.

_ S'il vous plaît, faites honneur à la NYPD.

Danny ne rajouta rien et parti retrouvé sa coéquipière provisoire.


End file.
